1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a gas cigarette lighter, a ballpoint pen and a convenient straight-edge or ruler, and in particular to a gas cigarette lighter which functions as a ruler having a plurality of scales printed thereon, such as an inch scale and a millimeter scale, and the like, and as a ballpoint pen with the elongated gas tank forming a pen like barrel which includes a conduit secured in the center of the gas tank for receiving a ballpoint pen core and a flint therein.
2. Information Disclosure statement
Conventionally a gas cigarette lighter, a ruler and a ballpoint pen are manufactured separately and independently from each other. However, carrying these separate articles is annoying and there is an added inconvenience in that a lot of time is taken to locate the individual articles when one or all of them become lost, misplaced or are stored at different locations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas lighter having the functions of a ballpoint pen with a ballpoint pen core inserted at the center of the gas lighter and a straight-edge or ruler with a linear measurement scale printed or formed on the periphery of the elongated gas tank.
The preceding object should be construed as only presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the Summary of the Invention and the Detailed Description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.